


[CHENJI] PURE BREEZE

by MarcelineMerrisa



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M, jisung pov
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcelineMerrisa/pseuds/MarcelineMerrisa
Summary: 为了一个眼神相撞而产生的短打
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, sungchen, 星辰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	[CHENJI] PURE BREEZE

我发誓，我绝对没想过事情会发展到这一步。辰乐浑身都很白，现在光裸着的他就像一整块车轮形状的奶酪被烤得有些融化的状态，他融化在我的床上，融化在从玻璃窗那儿打进来的这片月光里。

他后脑勺对着我，一反常态地用他最低最轻的声音在啜泣，我不知道这一切是怎么发生的，但是我清楚地意识到我现在埋在辰乐的身体里，他内部的热度几乎也要将我从融化成冰激淋，或者是烂熟的芒果。

我并没有一直以来都想操他。最初的最初他是我最好的玩伴，是比起把我养大的渽民哥哥更喜欢的哥哥，他拥抱我，和我睡在同一床被子里，和我一起睡前玩儿手机对着好看的小猫小狗篮球或湖泊山脉大惊小怪，第二天早上起来会在jeno哥抱怨我打呼声音太吵的时候维护我，他说“我什么都没听见，昨晚睡得很好。”

我快要成年的时候钟辰乐变胖了。为什么要将这两件看似风牛马不相及的事情相提并论，因为在我快要成年的时候才意识到了我对辰乐也会有性欲这件事，而触发我突如其来的事实认知的，正是白白嫩嫩的钟辰乐和仁俊哥渽民哥一起对着拍立得做出妩媚姿态时候的眼神。他半扭着身体对着镜头，白T恤毫不留情地暴露了他因为长肉而变温润的身体曲线。

他只是用眼神很轻地扫过我的睫毛，但是我的胸膛却燃烧了起来。

我意识到自己走神了，于是转身继续回来画那张该死的海报，“给亲爱的不存在的爷爷奶奶”，面前的线条统统扭曲，我调整了一下姿势去盖住自己似乎有点想要勃起的地方。

那个瞬间我意识到我需要尽快与我当时的女朋友分手。在南韩做爱豆很不容易，虽然不是每个人都想恋爱，但是每个人都想尝一尝伊甸园里的禁果到底是什么味道的。所以我偷偷地，竭尽全力小心翼翼地瞒着我的经纪人，在我们没有回归任务的期间交往了两三个女朋友。如今回想一下她们的共同特征，似乎能落在皮肤白、头发长、眼睛大、声音好听这几点上。

就像我不怎么珍惜轻易到手的女艺人一样，她们对我似乎也是同样的态度。最保险的方式是私下见面说，但是同为艺人的两个人不会想要玉石俱焚，所以都会准备一份类似协议一样的东西，最后我们只是在kkt上打了个电话，分手的流程就走完了。

是那天撞上钟辰乐漫不经心的妩媚眼神的时候，我才意识到，我似乎是按照17岁时候白白嫩嫩的钟辰乐为模板，交往了这几位女友的。

从那天之后，我对钟辰乐的观察变得下流了起来。我会看他会不会在跳舞的时候好好按照编舞老师的要求按住裆部（然而他从来不会），我观察他穿一件单薄T恤时候胸口那两团看起来很柔软的突起，我开始盯着他的屁股（屁股一直都很翘），或者抓住他的脚踝（很细，我用一只手都可以抓住的程度）。

直播的时候他不想让我躺在他的腿上，哪怕我撒娇抓住他的脚踝也没用，我只好放弃了自己的愿望，不情愿地靠着墙壁坐在了镜头前。但是一旦我坐在他身边，他就立刻伸开腿，带着挑衅的眼神笑着看我，似乎已经确定了我对他束手无策。

但是没有人能够永远走运，辰乐，你也不会是例外。

“辰乐呀，为什么要哭呢？我们不是在做很幸福的事情吗？”多么伟大的肮脏事件，我竟然会因为一己私欲毁掉一个骄傲漂亮的白孔雀钟辰乐。他啜泣说他讨厌我们之间的关系，我只是用额头抵着他的额头，我用几乎能盖住他半个脑袋的手去抚摸他带着眼泪的脸颊，太糟糕了，他连哭泣都令我如此心动不已地勃起。

辰乐开始微微发抖，我不知道是因为他感到疼痛，还是因为他感到寒冷，“我们辰乐是觉得冷吗？让我来抱抱辰乐吧。”于是我俯下身，用胸膛完全贴紧了他的光裸着的身体，他那甚至带着潮气的肚皮和胸膛，那一瞬间来自无数毛孔的舒畅感令我也想一同颤抖。

等待了一会儿，我从他的身体里退出来，把套子打了个结扔在了床边。他很小声地嘤咛了一下，我说过，钟辰乐很擅长发出奇怪的声音，现在更是如此。在床上的钟辰乐好可爱，一点都没有了平时逗我气我挑衅我的嚣张姿态，他声音变得软软的，整个人就像杏子熟透时不断向外淌出炸的果浆，他是湿的，香喷喷的。

我亲吻他潮湿的脖颈，因为做爱而产生的细密汗水还没有被空气尽数夺走，他怕痒怕得要死，在我的舌头底下扭来扭去，这会儿他的尖叫已经不像刚才那样难过了，现在像是被挠痒痒的小海豚，快乐地躲避着我的舌头。“不要动，辰乐呀，我在训练你的忍耐度。”他被我舔的浑身不由自主地抽抽，他太可爱了。

白天在待机室里我还在冲他说敬语，我说“可以给我饼干吗，一个。”李东赫正忙着当敬语监督员，当得不亦乐乎，“志晟啊，你说的好像不是敬语噢，应该说‘可否给我一个饼干’才对。”但是他的声音被钟辰乐的声音盖住了，只要有钟辰乐在的地方，我的眼睛就只能看到钟辰乐，他说：“我给你一片大的饼干。”他把巧克力饼干塞到了我的嘴里，另一只手把饼干的塑料包装袋揉成了一团。我看着钟辰乐，心想，下次我要吃些别的，一定。

现在我如愿以偿地吃到了他。

夜晚有最纯净的微风扫过来，我被卷入其中。

（截图来自 纳凉特辑）


End file.
